


Share the Night

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Kris Allen (Musician), The Anthemic
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris isn’t used to sleeping alone anymore. So when his boyfriend calls in the middle of the night, he doesn’t even pretend to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bail/gifts).



It’s completely dark outside, not at all like when he’s in Los Angeles where there’s constant light from something or another. One would think that complete darkness would make it easier to fall asleep, but Kris has been tossing and turning for what feels like hours now. He’s exhausted, but no matter what he does, he just can’t fall asleep.

Kris has gotten accustomed to sleeping in Los Angeles, with all the lights and the sounds over the last few years. In Los Angeles he’s got someone sleeping next to him more often than not, too. Being back in Conway in his parents house without that someone next to him is something Kris don’t think he’ll ever get used to.

Andy had told Kris that he could go with him, that they should be doing this together, but Kris had to be the stubborn one as usual and say that it wasn’t needed. That he’s a big boy now, that he can take care of himself. Or that was the idea, anyway. Right now, it looks like Andy was right and Kris was wrong, and not for the first time, either.

Kris is determined not to give Andy the satisfaction of calling him at – Kris glances over at the alarm clock on the bedside table – 12:26 am. He will find some way to fall asleep, hell, he’ll even go as far as going on YouTube to search for videos of Andy singing or even just talking. It’s not quite like the real thing, but it sure would beat Andy laughing at him for half an hour. He’s about to get out of bed when his phone vibrates on the nightstand. What he sees makes him smile, and he’s sure Andy can hear it in his voice when he answers. “Hi there.”

“Baby, I miss you.” Kris settles back into bed, resting against his pillow. A drunk Andy is a rambling Andy, but Kris will take what he can get. Plus, he didn’t have to call Andy himself, which is good because now Kris can be the one to do the mocking in the morning. “Did you know that I can’t function without you? Neal says… he says I’ve written five songs about you since you left and that they’re like emo and shit, I think he called me the love child of Tokio Hotel and Fall Out Boy. What does that even mean? Does he even know who they are? I don’t think he knows really, he just knows what some random fangirls tells him. He’s right though… you should’ve let me go with you. Why didn’t you let me come with you? I miss you. Do you miss me?”

Before Kris can even begin to answer, Andy is off again. “I really, really miss you Kris. How are you? Shit, what time is it? It’s like really late in Arkansas, isn’t it? Did I wake you? Is everything better with your dad? You’re not saying anything, did something happen?”

Andy falls silent then and Kris can hear a faint sound of a bas in the background. Of course they would be out clubbing, it’s a Saturday night, where else would they be? “I miss you too, Andy.” He deliberately keeps his voice low, not wanting Andy to hear it crack. Because even when Andy is drunk, he’s very in tune with Kris’ emotions. “You’ve been writing songs about me, eh? You know, when I get back home I expect a private show.”

“Oh really?” Kris doesn’t even have to close his eyes to visualize the look in Andy’s eyes right now, he’s seen it so many times. “What kind of show are we talking about here? I need time to prepare, you know, but I’ll give you a show, just you wait. Just don’t expect me to dress in drag or some shit that because if you want that you should be with Adam, not me. Though my sister thinks I should cut my hair because it makes me look like a girl when it’s this long. Does it make me look like a girl, baby? Is that why you’re with me and not Adam? Do you still want to date girls? Where is my drink? Baby, I can’t find my drink. It’s really good, too, even if it’s something girly that Allison forced me to drink at first. Allison is _awesome_ , do you know that Kris? Of course you do. Why don’t we hang out with her more often?”

“Allison’s with you?” Kris wasn’t even aware that Allison is in Los Angeles right now. He thought she was supposed to be on a promo tour or something like that. “And no, I don’t want a girlfriend, we’ve gone over this before Andy. I don’t want Adam either, I want you and you know that. Well, at least you do when you’re not drunk off your ass.”

“Not that drunk, just miss you… Miss you a lot, baby, did I tell you that? I can’t sleep without you, that’s why I’ve written all those songs. We should just sleep for a week when you come home. After we’ve done some other things, I mean. Do you know what I would do to you if you were here? First I would kiss you, I know how much you love it when we do that.” There is a dragged out silence before Kris can hear Andy swallow. “I found my drink, Kris. Why didn’t you tell me it was on the railing behind me? Anyway, where was I?”

“You were just about to-” Kris starts, only to be interrupted again.

“Oh, that’s right, yeah. So when we’ve kissed, I’d get you naked just so that I could kiss you some more. All over. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Andy chuckles softly to himself as Kris groans. “You getting hard, Kristopher? I bet you are. If I was there, do you know what I’d do? I’d take you in my-”

“Enough!” The word must’ve come out forcefully enough, because Andy picks up on it and falls silent. “I can’t have phone sex when my parents are in the next room. And you’re in public, what if someone realizes what you’re doing?”

“Then they’d get one hell of a private show, baby,” Andy says, his voice rough with arousal. “Fuck. Do you have any idea how much I want you right now? How much I miss you? I miss you a whole fucking lot, baby. I miss the way your laugh sounds in my ear in the morning, low and intimate, I miss the way your body feels under my fingers, the way you buck up into my hands. The way you want me just as much as I want you.”

Kris opens his eyes when Andy stops talking, he didn’t even noticed when they slipped shut. He’s half hard, but too exhausted to really do anything about it, content to just lie there and listen to Andy’s voice. Even if he hadn’t been this tired, it’s really not the right time or place to do anything about it. There was that one time when they nearly ended up on TMZ, and Kris had never been more grateful for his friends than he was at that moment when they were able to distract the paparazzi. They hadn’t let either of them forget for a really long time.

“I miss you,” Kris says, his voice soft as he breaks the silence. “I’ll be back soon, I’ll make sure of it. You should go back inside, find Alli and dance a little, she would like that.” It’s been a long few days without Andy, and Kris can’t wait to get back to Los Angeles as soon as his dad is given the all clear.

Andy must have found something to distract himself with, because there’s no response, all Kris can hear is him breathing through the receiver. “You with me, Andy?”

“Huh, what?” Andy asks, sounding lost in thought. “Sorry, I got a little distracted there for a moment. You should see Alli, wow, I didn’t think she had it in her.”

“What’s she doing?” Kris hasn’t seen Allison in a while, but from what he’s heard through mutual friends she’s changed quite a bit from the young, not quite innocent girl she was during Idol, and still had been the last time they’d seen each other.

“Dirty dancing,” Andy says, sounding smug. “Like… not the movie Dirty Dancing kind of dancing, really dirty dancing. Ha ha, if you were here I’m sure you would go all big brother on her and not approve at all. You’ve always been over protective of her, haven’t you? I can see why, someone should go tell her that that isn’t appropriate in public. Where is Adam when he’s needed, anyway? Oh who am I kidding, he’d probably join in.”

“Maybe…” is all Kris gets in word wise before Andy is off again.

“You know, we should really try some of this when you get home. Should I take notes? Like, I know you don’t like to dance, but what they’re doing right now isn’t really dancing. It’s more like grinding with their clothes on. Everyone’s got their clothes on. Alli even put one of those cardigan’s on,” Andy informs him. He’s speaking so fast now that Kris’ half asleep brain has trouble keeping up.

“Andy!” Kris says, a little more forceful than he intended, he tries again, voice softer this time. “Andy, I know you’re drunk, but maybe you should go keep an eye on Alli for a while? It sounds like she needs it, has she been drinking?”

“I can keep an eye on her from here, can’t I? She’s not really doing anything, and it’s not like she’s a child. I don’t think so, I mean I don’t think she’s been drinking.” As Andy rambles on Kris can feel his eyes slip shut. “I haven’t given her anything, I swear, not so sure about Neal though, you know what he’s like, he even got Archie to drink that one time. That’s crazy…”

The next thing Kris knows, he wakes up with the phone cutting into his cheek. It’s bright outside, a ray of sunshine finding its way through the side of the drapes. He shifts, leaning his pillow against the headboard of the bed and sitting up. Turning on the bedside lamp, he grabs his phone. The display tells Kris that he’s got 4 new messages. All of them from Andy.

As Kris clicks into the first message, he can’t help but smile. He doesn’t know how his boyfriend does it, but even while drunk Andy manages to spell perfectly.

Think u fell asleep on me. How rude. ☹

Kris can’t help but laugh at that, and at the same time feel a pang of loss in his chest as he pictures the way Andy looks when he pouts. The way he looks all the time, really.The next one is a little longer.

_Hope every1’s okay. I’ll probably not remember much tomorrow. Don’t mock me ☹_

Kris laughs. Then he reads the next one, and feels his heart take an extra beat.

_I miss u. I love u. Give my love to every1. Come back home._

He can almost guess what the next text will say.

_Call me._

Kris smiles. Andy would kill him when he gets back home if he calls right now. Instead he listens for the signs of the rest of the house that tells him anyone else is awake. When he hears none he settles back down in bed and goes back to sleep.

He can’t wait to get back home.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bail, based on the prompt Midnight Hour. Title from the song Don’t Stop Believin’ by Journey.


End file.
